


Green

by Leya



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuichi decides to decorate Tohma’s office to bring him into the mood for Christmas. Written for the Gravitation Advent Calender at tohma_love. Prompt No. 14 – Green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

"I’m sorry."

Kumagoro looked like the proverbial picture of misery but for the first time in his life Tohma wasn’t so sure he could forgive his friend. The blond haired keyboardist looked around his ruined office, still not fully able to comprehend what happened.

"Please, To-chan. I... I didn’t mean it!" Suddenly the pink bunny was gone and Nittle Grasper’s lead singer was standing in front of him, eyes full of unshed tears.

"I was rather fond of my office, Ryu."

"I know but… but…" For a moment even Ryuichi seemed at a loss for words but after one desperate look at the stern expression on Tohma’s face he started babbling. "It’s your fault anyway, Tohma. Had you shown a little more consideration for your lover’s feelings then nothing of this would have happened at all!"

"Ryu..." Tohma’s voice held a distinctive warning but the singer definitely was on a roll.

"K would never tell you but I know that he’s unhappy because you don’t pay attention to the way he intents to celebrate Christmas and so I thought I could bring you in the right mood by decorating the room with mistletoe and candles but suddenly the greens caught fire and it just wouldn’t stop and Kumagoro panicked and I had to rescue him... It was terrible!"

Tohma forcibly fought down the immediate urge to console his distraught friend, reminding himself that there was no way in hell to forgive him this easily. Not this time.

"I wanted to surprise you, To-chan." Ryu’s bottom lip started quivering and just like all the times before Tohma felt his resolve melting. His look softened imperceptibly and that was all the singer needed to know that he was forgiven. With a happy laugh he threw his arms around his friend.

"Thank you, To-chan! I knew you would understand!"

Listening to the childish exclamations of happiness bubbling into his ear Tohma forlornly stared over Ryuichi’s shoulder at the still smouldering pile of ash that indicated all too clearly what had happened to the interior of his office.

 

END


End file.
